


Don't Follow Me Baby

by DawnDragon32



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Do NOT copy to another website, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RoyEd Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: He looked to the chat to see just that, while also seeing,“Wait, wait, Al is the other imposter? That turd, he was trying to bait me into electrical!”He watched the chat freak out that he had gotten distracted, who could have caught Ed’s attention span!“Ok, yeah. So have you guys heard of TeamMustangDND? Obviously they do DND stuff. They are relatively small, but gosh their stuff is great. I met Hughes over the weekend, and guys, he was genuinely nice! His daughter is super adorable too. He was the dm, and I think he’s gonna be dm again in the future, but right now they have Sheska being dm and she’s great at it, but Hughes just has a way with it-.”Ed started info dumping.Before he was even done info dumping TeamMustangDND had almost a million subscribers when before they had only almost a hundred thousand.“Oh, and Mustangs an asshole, but he’s kinda hot? If they didn’t do just DND, I would invite the whole crew to play this silly game with us.”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	1. Meet Huges

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is a rewrite, and I’m posting this as it’s own work for RoyEd week. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> At the time of posting this, I do not have the last two chapter's written. I am hoping to have them done before the 'week' is done, but I am not giving myself a time limit. If it get's posted, it does, and if it doesn't it doesn't. I know myself, and putting myself in a box doesn't work for me, but I wanted to post this for RoyEd week.
> 
> Edit: Now updated to include my goofy chapter names that I have written down in my notebook lol.

Ed stared at the screen in front of him. The death message on screen was being drowned out of his mind as Al shouted at him from his back. He thought he should be more distressed about dying in Minecraft Hard Mode, but Ed was trying hard not to laugh at the situation, because Al really was mad at him at him for killing his cat.

“Ed I swear, I told you not to bring the wolf into the house! I can’t believe you’ve done this stupid brother!”

Ed couldn’t keep from laughing at that. And then Al was actually standing behind him hitting him with a pillow, and he started cackling. He couldn’t help that he had accidentally hit the cat while eating, and getting his wolf to attack the cat. And then Al had hit him, but Ed had been at half a heart.

“I can’t believe you killed me!” Ed said, out of breath.

“I can’t believe you killed my cat! Do you know how long it took me to find her a fish?”

“Yes, cause you wouldn’t stop making little cute noises at it.”

Al made a frustrated sound and then went back to his computer. Ed turned to bring his chair over to Al’s desk, but as soon as Al sat down he made a distressed noise.

“Oh no! While I was hitting brother with a pillow a creeper got me.”

Ed started cackling again.

-

Ed stared at the back of Al’s head.

“You're actually mad at me?”

“Of course.”

“And the only thing that will make things better is ravioli?”

“That’s what I said.”

Ed sighed.

-

The ride to the grocery store had been less quiet then when he was looking around the freezer for Al’s favorite cheese ravioli. Ed thinks that it was Al’s whole plan to get him out of the house at 11 p.m. on a wednesday night to a Walmart just to be inconvenient in his want of Raviolis. He was a little shit like that sometimes.

But Al was in a very good mood as they parked, almost skipping into the store ahead of him, grabbing one of those tiny shopping carts.

Ed let Al push it around the store, and sighed as the first aisle they went down was the cereal one, not the frozen food. Ed resigned himself to a full night of grocery shopping. Their pantry was running dry.

Ed wasn’t paying attention, he was just there to pay and then make shit when they get home, and let his mind wonder as he trailed Al. He was busy thinking about his next route, and when his next bout of free time would be, when he heard a crying baby.

Ed locked eyes with Al. They were both fond of kids, and had grown out of finding all crying kids and making them happy when they hit the ages of 14, but it still made them both want to find the baby.

They didn’t need to wonder if they were gonna go find the kid or not, cause they baby was down the frozen aisle.

The baby was on her dad’s shoulder, crying as he tried frantically to put whatever he was getting in the buggy with one hand, and shush her quietly.

Ed was tired, and that is what he would blame his next move on.

He stood opposite them, and back up against the other part of the aisle so he wasn’t too close, and started playing peek-a-boo with her.

She very quickly stopped crying, and then started giggling and clapping.

When her dad turned around Ed had been hiding, so he got the surprise of finding Maes Hughes right in front of him. The shock made him freeze up for a moment, but then Hughes started laughing.

“Well then. Thanks for making Elicia happy.”

Ed just nodded and then went down a door and got the ravioli that was Al’s favorite.

“Oh, don’t let brother’s RUDENESS get to you. We love kids, and are always happy to help out.”

Ed rolled his eyes on the way back to the buggy. Hughes had pulled up next to Al’s, Elicia was in the buggy now, and she had some teether toy that she was slobbering all over.

“Ah, well thank you again.”

“No problem. I have to say though, it’s really nice to meet you, me and my brother love your youtube channel.”

Ed could have smacked him. But Hughes looked both shocked and delighted.

“Thank you, it’s Roy’s channel, but thank you! I’m still honestly shocked that people watch it. I’ve never actually met someone who has before.”

Al smiled, “Yeah, that can be a bit of shock.”

Hughes tilted his head a bit, his smile not wavering but turning a bit curious.

“Oh! We are YouTubers as well. We have a gaming channel.”

“Oh! Well then, it’s nice to meet more creators as well as fans.”

Ed tried to snicker quietly to himself. But Al glared at him from over the buggy. Ed just shrugged, and spoke for the first time to him,

“I was actually just watching your last campaign with Mustang. I can see now why you left for awhile, but really, you should tell him that ‘Family Business’ is a good thing. Lots of your fans think someone died, but I think he just meant Elicia.” 

Ed finished his sentence with a wave to the tiny girl, who looked at her own hand and then waved back.

Hughes laughed, “Yeah, I should probably do that huh? I get the impression you’ve been doing this for awhile then?”

Ed decided to take pity on him. Even if people didn’t know their faces, everyone had heard of FullmetalGames.

When he told Hughes, the smile on his face wavered for only a second. Ed had to hand it to him, he had met people who had immediately turned the other way when he told them what his channel was.

“Well. You certainly would know more about this than me.”

Ed rolled his eyes at that, “Listen, just cause we’ve been on youtube longer doesn’t mean I know more. You guys are good, really good, your content is funny, but your marketing is awful. That’s the only advice I have for you.”

Hughes smirked and nodded his head, “Let me guess, you have people asking all the time?”

Ed just shrugged, but Al decided to take over the conversation, “You would not believe how many people pretended to be our friend at first just for us to realize they were only using us for clout.”

Hughes nodded, but Ed could tell he had no idea what clout was.

Elicia started fussing, and Hughes sighed.

“I think it’s time I got this little lady home. Thanks boys for the advice. It really was good meeting you.”

Ed nodded to him, and Al said his goodbyes with a wave to Elicia and then they where gone out the aisle and around the corner.

Ed turned a light glare on Al.

“What?” Al’s innocent eyes didn’t work on him. This time.

“You know what. We don’t make other youtubers uncomfortable.”

Al rolled his eyes, “He’s so new, I wanted him to have good experiences with fans.”

Ed sighed, but he didn’t argue. He didn’t want to think of some of the fan experiences they’ve had.

-

Contrary to popular belief, Ed did think things through before he did what he did. He just didn’t tell Al he was going to do what he did. It was a good plan, he did tell Hughes that he thought that TeamMustangDND’s marketing sucked. And instead of even thinking about asking for a shout out, he had thanked Ed for the input. So, what better way to thank someone for not asking for something that giving them the thing they want.

“Ahhh. I knew Ling was gonna kill me! Hey chat how's it going? I’m the first one dead again aint I?”

One of the most awkward things about filming is that he doesn’t have anyone to talk to when dead in Among Us. He’s glad that he and Al started streaming with Ling and his crew. Not to mention Winry was great at this game.

“So. You guys will not believe it. I met a YouTuber who’s content I have been enjoying here lately. I know what your thinking, Ed, you hate other YouTubers, what are you talking about?”

He looked to the chat to see just that, while also seeing,

“Wait, wait, Al is the other imposter? That turd, he was trying to bait me into electrical!”

He watched the chat freak out that he had gotten distracted, who could have caught Ed’s attention span!

“Ok, yeah. So have you guys heard of TeamMustangDND? Obviously they do DND stuff. They are relatively small, but gosh their stuff is great. I met Hughes over the weekend, and guys, he was genuinely nice! His daughter is super adorable too. He was the dm, and I think he’s gonna be dm again in the future, but right now they have Sheska being dm and she’s great at it, but Hughes just has a way with it-.”

Ed started info dumping.

Before he was even done info dumping TeamMustangDND had almost a million subscribers when before they had only almost a hundred thousand.

“Oh, and Mustangs an asshole, but he’s kinda hot? If they didn’t do just DND, I would invite the whole crew to play this silly game with us.”


	2. Ed Parkor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: No I do not know what twitter dms looks like. How did you guess? Sorry this chapter is late, I've been busy today.
> 
> Day Two: Peace.

Ed took a deep breath. The wind whipped past him, pulling pieces of hair out of his pony tail and into his face. It tickled his nose when it would blow back, and he tucked it back behind his ear knowing it wouldn't stay there for long.

He looked over the edge of the roof. The top of his building wasn’t the highest, and it was close enough to the building next to it that he felt comfortable jumping to it with no build up.

He would never tell Al that the reason he really chose this apartment was location and roof accessibility; and not the soundproof walls that let them film at any time of day. And really, Ed was amazed that he could afford such a place at 22.

If someone asked he wouldn’t be able to tell them why he loved jumping across rooftops with no safety gear. Maybe it was his unmedicated ADHD. Maybe in a past life he had been some sort of daredevil. But the only thing he would be able to tell them about was the rush.

He maped his courses carefully, looking at maps and checking locations in real life, he knew his body and knew what his body's limits were. He knew how far he could jump, and just where he was going if he ever did this.

And the added bonus of people on his (secret) second youtube channel calling him ‘that crazy white boy’ was fuel to the fire. And the views from when he had revealed that he did this with only one leg and a prostatic was crazy. Beating every view count on the main channel. He was really lucky that Al had yet to discover the channel yet, cause if he had you would make Ed stop.

Ed was paying very close attention to what he was doing, but he couldn’t help his mind wandering to the one thing he was trying very hard to ignore.

The message from one Roy Mustang currently on his personally twitter account.

He hadn’t been thinking that TeamMustangDND would do more than respond to his shout out on Twitter, but Roy had apparently stalked him and Al on twitter, figuring out who they were. There was a little thank you message on Twitter, with 1m likes, and if he was being honest, Ed could tell it was written by Hughes; as was the next message about how Hughes would be back, and that Roy should have told people the AMAZING news about his wonderful baby girl. Complete with a picture of Elicia with the biggest teddy bear he had ever seen.

The message from Roy was fairly simple. They were in the same city, he wanted to meet up for coffee and discuss maybe doing a collab. Ed didn’t do collabs. But he couldn’t deny that it was tempting to meet up with him.

He hadn’t told Al yet, knowing his answer would be to go meet him. He could almost hear Al’s voice in his head,

“Ed, you’ve had a crush on him for months, if you don’t go meet him for coffee, even if it doesn’t end in a collab I am never going to forgive you.”

Ed sighed. And then promptly almost missed his next jump and skinned his knee.

Ed hissed out, pulling himself up easily, and taking a glance at his knee. It wouldn’t need stitches, but he was gonna have to lie to Al when he got home. It was bleeding a lot and he showed the gopro strapped to his chest.

He decided to head home early from this run.

-

Ed stretched his leg out on the couch. He had beat Al home, had cleaned and bandaged his wound; he was currently icing it while looking at his response to Mustang. He had yet to hit send, but he was looking over what he had written out.

R.Mustang:  
Hey there. I really appreciate what you said on  
your stream the other day. I’ve talked to Hughes,  
and you were right about the marketing.  
10:36 p.m.

You mentioned wanting to collab sometime?  
Maybe we could meet up for coffee and discus?  
10:38 p.m.

Before Ed could lose his nerve he hit send.

EdElric:  
Hey. First off sorry I took a while to respond to this,  
I had some shit going on today.  
6:43 p.m. 

And yeah, if you still want to, I would love too meet  
up. Not gonna lie tho, most of the time youtubers  
discus this sort of thing here on twitter. Or discord.  
6:44 p.m.  
R.Mustang:  
That makes sense. I guess you could say I’m a  
bit more old fashioned then that.  
6:47 p.m.

And yes, I would still love to meet up with you.  
6:48 p.m.

Next Saturday? I have time at 3?  
6:49 p.m.

EdElric:  
Let me guess, you’ve still got your ‘real job’?  
7:00 p.m.

Yeah, that works for me. There’s a cafe on  
GreenCrass that I really like, have you been?  
7:02 p.m.

R.Mustang:  
Sounds like a plan.  
7:03 p.m.

And yes, I still have a ‘real job’.  
7:06 p.m.

Ed smiled down at his phone. He could see Al looking at him from the corner of his eye, and he took a deep breath. He had tell him the plan even if he knew that Al was gonna freak out about this,

“I’m meeting up with Roy Mustang next Saturday for coffee.”

Al’s eyes went wide, and he took the decorative minecraft pillow, courtesy of Winry, from behind him and hit Ed over the head with it,

“Brother! You’re going on a date and you just now tell me?”

Ed sighed, “It’s not a date, we are gonna discuss channel collabs.”

Al made a noise in the back of his throat like he was trying not to shriek at Ed’s stupidity, “You don’t meet up to collab.”

“You do if you're brand new to this, and you are ‘A bit old fashioned’”.

Al looked at him in disbelief. He sat back on the couch and crossed his arms before looking back at him,

“I’m picking your outfit, it’s a date even if you insist it isn’t.”

Ed just rolled his eyes, “I was gonna get your approval anyway. Just cause it isn’t a date doesn’t mean that I don’t wanna look nice.”

Al looked satisfied at his answer, and nodded once before going back to the show they were watching.


	3. Meet Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Ok, but. Why does no one else have Izumi and Sig as Ed and Al’s foster parents? In the manga they LIVE BY THEMSELVES, not with Granny and Winry.
> 
> Day 3: Fever.

Ed tugged on the bottom of his shirt nervously. The oversized sweater hit the tops of his thighs, and his jeans were ripped, and cuffed. His hair was pulled back, and he was wearing big sunglasses in the hopes that he wouldn't get recognized.

He was waiting outside the café, in reality it was owned by the Curtis', his and Al’s old foster parents. He was glad Mustang agreed to this place, glad he was on familiar ground, and was practicing some sort of stranger danger.

He checked his watch again, it was only 2:40, but he was getting nervous that he was being stood up.

Just was he was about to head inside, a car parked on the opposite side of the road, and out came Mustang.

Ed had thought he was overdressed, even though Al had insisted he looked great, but Mustang must have headed here straight from his ‘real job’, where he apparently wore three piece suits. If he didn’t look fucking amazing pulling his tie loose from his neck he might have made fun of him for it. Who knows, if the opportunity arises, he might still make fun of him for it.

Mustang walked up to him, and Ed was satisfied with the look he got. Mustang’s eyes trailed over him before snapping back up to his face,

“Hello. Thank you for agreeing to meet up with me.”

Ed grinned, “Yeah, for sure. You’ve been here before?”

Ed lead the way inside, pulling the door open, and Roy reaching up over his head to grab the door, walking in behind him,

“I’ve passed it, but I’ve never had the time to stop in.”

“Ah. It’s the best, and I’m not just saying that.”

Izumi was sitting behind the counter that day, and when she saw Ed she set a stern look to her eyes,

“You. The last time you came here you didn’t pay.”

Ed could feel the tension rolling off of Mustang, but he just tried not to start chuckling.

“Yeah, well if you could make a decent cup of coffee, I wouldn’t need to dash.”

She picked up a pen and threw it at his head. Ed caught it before it could really hit him, and she started grinning,

“You are late.”

Ed rolled his eyes, “What? I was just here last week.”

He motioned for Mustang to order, “I want the usual, and whatever he wants. And yes, I’ll actually pay for it.”

Mustang was looking at him like he had grown another head, and Ed finally crack, and chuckled,

“It’s a bit of a weird first meeting, but Mustang, this is Izumi Curtis, my mom.”

Izumi tsked at him, “foster mother.”

Ed looked back to her and raised his eyebrow, ”How many times do we have to have this conversation.”

She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to Mustang, “What can I get you?”

Mustang relaxed and ordered a black coffee.

Ed walked over to his usual table, and sat. It was small, round, and really only meant for one person even though it had two chairs.

Mustang took the seat across from him.

Ed bit at the inside of his lip while he crossed his arms and leaned on the table’s edge. He looked back at Izumi, but then quickly flicked his eyes to Roy. He took a short breath to steady himself. It was hard trying to find a conversation that could suit someone who looked like everyone in a room always noticed them,

“I’m sorry if I made things awkward, I know it’s not normal, but they really do have the best coffee in the city.”

Roy grinned at him, one side of his mouth pulling higher then the other,

“No, it’s ok. I can understand wanting to meet on familiar ground.”

Ed let himself give a small smile back.

-

They ended up leaving most of the discussion of a collab to the end of their ‘date’. They mostly talked about other things, like how Mustang got into DND, why Ed started gaming, about how Al was going to college, but Ed had already graduated.

At some point during their conversation Mason brought over their drinks. Ed cracked a joke about Mustang not getting used to the drinks being served, and that it would only be when he’s around. No matter how much they insist they don't, Izumi, Sig, and Mason like to baby him. When he was younger it drove him insane, but now he knew it wasn’t because they don’t think he can do things, it's because they know he can, he just somehow ended up in a family where everyone’s love language is acts of service, even his own.

Mustang lifted his phone from the table top and checked the time, from the way his eyebrows shot up Ed guessed more time had passed then he thought, and decided to check his own watch. They had been talking for over an hour.

Mustang cleared his throat a little,

“It’s probably time we started talking about what I really wanted to meet up about.”

Ed grinned, and was delighted when Mustang smiled back at him, but then his face went serious when he continued,

“I would like for you and your brother to be on our next campaign.”

Ed blinked in surprise.

“You’re both hilarious, and you’ve already expressed an interest in our show as viewers. Honestly, it isn’t even about the shout out, thank you again by the way, but mostly that Hughes seems to like you two. He’s going to be running the next campaign, and he thinks having ‘younger’ people on the show will do us good. Give us more ideas about what our audience wants.”

Ed was nodding along, but really his mind was reeling.

“I’ve never played before. I think Al has, but we are very inexperienced, are you sure? I mean, I know I would love it, but I don’t ever speak for Al.”

Mustang just smiled, “That’s even better, to be honest. We are all experienced players, and it would be fun to actually help people out instead of just being frustrated that people are incomatent after years of playing.”

Ed laughed knowing exactly who he was talking about.

“Ok. I’ll ask Al when I get home, but I think our answer will be yes.”

Mustang nodded, his smile turning satisfied like he had just closed a major deal.

Ed collected their glasses, sensing that their time together was coming to a close, with the way Mustang kept looking at his phone, on his way up the counter he caught Izumi watching him, and he recognized that look in her eyes. He shook his head fiercely with a stren set to his mouth, but she just raised an amused eyebrow at him.

He turned sharply to go back to the table, but Mustang was getting up and putting his suit jacket back on, Ed wandered back over to the table without trying to make it obvious how awkward he was feeling. He felt he was eighty present successful.

“This was nice, we should do it again sometime.” Mustang said as he pulled the keys from his pocket.

Ed couldn’t help the way he grinned, “Yeah, definitely. Next time maybe come in jeans though.”

Mustang rolled his eyes, he seemed to hesitate for a second, but then he leaned down slowly, so slowly Ed knew he was gonna kiss his cheek before he did, but Ed thinks that was the point, so that Ed could stop him is he wanted to, but Ed was too busy grinning like an idiot.

“I look forward to it.” Mustang said when he pulled back, and then he was out the door.


	4. Smut???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’m gonna be honest, I had no fucking ideas for this chapter. It’s a time skip, and vague smut because why not? So yeah. Filler chapter oop.
> 
> Day Four: What’s Wrong.

Ed brought the camera up to Roy’s face, Roy moved back a step, and then rolled his eyes at Ed.

“Ok, Mr. Mustang, explain to me what you are doing again.” Ed couldn’t keep the chuckle out of his voice.

Roy pushed the dice back under water and watched it bounce back up.

“I am testing to see if any of your dice have air bubbles, cause there is no way you rolled that many nat 20s yesterday.”

Ed turned the camera back to his own face, “He’s done this twice and he’s still not convinced it’s just my natural skill.”

Before the camera cut off you could just slightly hear Roy going, “There is no skill in dice, just the ones that like you!”

Ed chuckled as he played the video back, and then posted it to tiktok.

He turned to Roy, who really had checked his dice, but Ed had actually asked him if he could. He really had gotten way to many 20s the day before, and they were new. So far none of them had bubbles though.

Ed leaned against the counter next to Roy, and leaned against his arm. Roy leaned back. Ed watched as Roy pulled out the d20, and then sighed, rolling it. It landed on a 6. Roy shook his head while Ed gave an unflattering snort.

“Well.” Roy sighed as he sat it down, “It must just really like you.”

Ed laughed as he picked it up, “Good, cause this set is my favorite.”

Roy leaned down and kissed him, and Ed hummed into the kiss, letting the die roll out of his hand as he pushed up into the kiss.

Roy pulled away and moved to kiss Ed’s neck, but something on the desk caught his eye, and then back away, “Fucking hell.”

“What’s wrong,” Ed asked, his hands shooting out to steady Roy, not knowing what was going on with his boyfriend.

Roy just shook his head and motioned to the table, and Ed saw that the die had landed on a 20. Ed started cackling. When he could breathe again, he told Roy,

“Come back here dumbass.”

Roy came back to him, crowding him against the counter, and kissing at his neck. Ed sighed happily, tangling his fingers into Roy’s hair. Roy’s hands found his hips, and Ed tugged at Roy’s hair to kiss his lips again.

Roy hummed, and gripped Ed’s thighs before picking him up and putting him on the counter. Ed laughed into the kiss, and then pulled back to look at Roy. Roy took the opportunity to start undoing Ed’s pants, and Ed laughed again.

‘What are you laughing about?” Roy mumbled against the side of his neck.

“I’m just so happy? You make me so happy.”

Roy kissed the side of his neck, kissing and nipping at his jaw. His hand slid lower down his abs, brushing against the band of Ed’s boxers.

“Are we moving this to the bedroom?”

“No.”

Ed pulled Roy back by his hair, and kissed him as Roy slipped his hand inside.

-

Ed leaned against the arm of the couch, watching Roy who was on his laptop. Roy was on a discord call with Hughes, and they were discussing how Roy was going to edit certain parts of the campaign they just ended the day before.

Ed listened to Roy talk for what was either hours or minutes, and when he was done, he just watched Roy work for a while. Listening to his own voice coming from Roy’s speakers as he edited the video, and added captions was weird, and Ed wondered if that’s how Al felt when Ed edited without headphones.

“Hey.”

Roy looked over at him, and smiled, “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Ed smiled and shook his head, “You really weren’t. I like watching you work. I wanted to ask you something though.”

Roy nodded and moved his laptop to the coffee table, and stretched his arms over his head. Ed winced at the pop that his back made, but he smiled at the sound that Roy made.

“Ok, shoot.”

“Do you want to do a video on my channel with me? You don’t have to, but I thought it would be fun.”

Roy tilted his head to the side, and nodded, “Yeah, that could be fun. What game do you think I should play?”

Ed grinned.


	5. Roy Play Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: this is also kinda filler, not gonna lie.
> 
> And this my friends is sadly the last chapter I have finished. I will hopefully have the rest done sometime in January, but as it is Christmas week, I know I probably won't get it done this week. Thank you all for reading, and know that as soon as I can get the last two chapter up I will, who knows, maybe I'll binge write then tonight.

Ed was trying so hard not to giggle. Roy was at his back, at Al’s desk. He could hear Roy cursing behind him. It had been only 20 minutes and they had played about two games, and both times Roy had been killed almost immediately. Ed was convinced the only reason he hadn’t been killed yet was because he was the imposter this time. Ed was with him the whole time, and Roy was just following him around and not doing tasks.

Winry hit the button,

“Ok. We have almost won on tasks, and I was just making sure no one had died. But purple is dead.” Winry sounded frustrated.

Ed was slightly confused, because Roy hadn’t left him and they knew Al had been the other imposter, he vented in front of Winry.

“Roy? How come you haven’t been doing tasks and your just following me?” Ed let exaggerate confusion into his voice, he had been sure that it was Roy, and he was willing to throw him under the bus for a win, he always lost during Among Us.

“I was gonna do mine when you got done with yours. I was being your bodyguard.” Roy sounded very affectionate, and Ed made a huffing noise to cover how flustered it made him.

Winry awed in the background, and Russell made a fake gagging noise. Ed voted for him out of spite.

“Ok, well, I only have one task left, so when I do a little dance that means I’m ready to follow you ok?”

“Got it.”

The rest of them skipped, and Russell shouted at Ed for voting for him.

Roy followed Ed to the reactor, and Ed got done with his task. When Ed turned to Roy, he found Winry standing with him.

“Oh no.”

Winry killed him, and the screen went to “DEFEAT”. With Roy and Winry standing together.

“I carried that round Roy, where were you!” Winry was shouting because of how excited she was for winning.

“I was with Ed, cause I had no idea what to do. I did sabotage some?”

Winry chuckled, “Yeah you did. You actually helped me out there when the o2 went out at the end.”

Roy made a noise like he was pleased with himself.

Ed finally spoke up, “Ok, who didn’t do their last task!”

It was quiet for a moment and then Lan Fan spoke,

“I do not know this map, and I couldn’t find my last task, the arrow wasn’t showing up for some reason. Sorry.”

Ed sighed, “It’s ok, I guess that’s unavoidable.”

“One more round?” Al asked. He was at Winry’s for the weekend, giving the apartment to Roy and Ed.

“One more round!” Ling shouted.

Ed hit the ‘play again button’.

In the lobby he went up to Roy’s little bean character, and made a kissing noise, and then walked away. Roy laughed behind him, and his character on screen went over to the customization laptop. He switched from black to blue, and Ling made an excited noise and rushed the laptop to get black back.

Ed stuck with red.

Fletcher gasped, “red and blue gays.”

Ed started laughing, “Yep that's us.”

Roy made a noise behind him, “What does that mean?”

“It’s a popular ship trope. People usually like ships that are red and blue themed. There are a lot of them. Sadly I am more a fan of Black and Red ones….. “

Ed trailed off a silly grin on his face,

“Ling, if you don’t give me back black right now, I know where you live. Or if I am an imposter, I will kill you immediately in front of everyone.”

Ling hit start with a cackle, and the game started up. Ed couldn’t keep his laughs to himself, him and Roy where the imposters.

As soon as the round started Roy immediately started following Ling. Ed went the opposite way, and he heard the kill sound come from behind him on Roy’s set up.

It was awhile before anyone found Ling’s body, and by that point Ed had also killed Russell.

“Oh no! Ling!”

“Ha.”

“Lan Fan, that’s not nice!”

“So, any guess as to who it was? Roy threatened him, but this could also be a set up.”

“There’s six, we have to vote on six.”

Ed piped up then, “I haven’t seen Winry this whole round, where have you been?”

“I was… with Russell.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Self report?”

Fletcher voted, “Probably”

“Ed! No, that’s not fair!”

“Ed could have killed me twice, I trust him” 

‘Roy!’ Ed thought, ‘yes!’

They voted out Winry.

Ed stuck next to Lan Fan. As soon as his kill timer was up, he clicked the button, and they won.

“YES!” He shouted, “Yes! I Almost never win, let’s go Roy! Red and Blue Gays for the win!”


	6. Ed 'Fall Off Roof' Elric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: injury.
> 
> And finally we get to the angst.

Ed could count on one hand how many times he had fallen from a roof while doing parkour. It was never a far drop, and he had always landed safely, but he never posted those videos. He has posted a compilation of every time he had almost died, showing how close he’s come to falling off from a height no one would survive,but never any of the times he had seriously gotten hurt. He was good at predicting when something was about to go wrong, because of his rigorous routine of checking his route.

But he didn’t predict falling from two stories onto Roy’s fire escape.

The reason for choosing Roy’s roof was that he had never done parkour on this side of the city, and it would be a fun challenge.

He had set up the route the week before, had drove by the night before, the fire escape went all the way to the roof on his building, and Roy lived close to the top, but not the top floor, so Ed had been able to go up and case the roof, see if he could get to it from somewhere else, and he could. It would have been easy.

Except apparently the top two sections of the fire escape had been taken out in that time.

He missed the jump by half an inch, and as he curled up into a ball he just thought about how sorry he was for Al, because his idiot brother died from jumping across rooftops.

-

Ed woke up to the sound of beeping. It took him a minute to remember what had happened. 

He peeled on eye open, the light was dim, and it looked like it was just turning light outside. Ed wondered how long he had been there.

He looked around the room to find Al asleep in a chair to his right, and Roy in one awake to his left.

Ed tried to make a soft noise, he thought it was gonna be too quiet, but it got Roy’s attention.

Roy moved slowly, setting a cup of coffee at his feet and then touching the back of Eds hand. Ed tried to shove his hand up into Roy’s but, Roy pulled back almost instantly,

“Al, he’s awake, I’m gonna go get the doctor.”

Al woke up immediately, he must not have been sleeping very deeply.

Al leaned forward immediately, pushing Ed hair from his face, and cupping his cheek in his hand, when he spoke his voice was soft, but had a hard tone to it,

“My stupid, wonderful brother, what in the ever loving fuck where you doing?”

Ed didn’t get the chance to answer him, Roy came back in with the doctor, who went over his injuries.

Apparently he had been very lucky, though Ed didn’t feel like it, he had landed on his arm, which shattered the bone, but softened the impact. Two broken ribs, and a concussion were the accompanying injuries, and he had been asleep for the last three days. The doctor said he seemed aware of his surroundings, and since he was Edward Elric and it was his duty to go above and beyond, he flipped the doctor for even suggesting that he would be otherwise. Al let out a tired chuckle.

Once the doctor was out of the room, Ed pointed at the counter where there was a cup of water and a phone. Roy tried to hand him the water, which he did end up taking a sip of, but he immediately pointed to the phone,

Roy handed it to him with a sigh, “We have already been updating your audience about your condition, but I”, he paused and looked at Al, “We would like an explanation for what exactly you where doing.”

Ed didn’t say anything, just went to his secret youtube channel, hit play on one of the latest videos, and then turned the phone around after skipping the ad.

They both silently watched the phone for a while, and when the video was over Al shoved his head into his hands.

“You stupid, dumb, idoit. I can’t believe this. Of course you would think starting a channel-”

“I’ve been doing this for four years.” Ed spoke for the first time then. “I drove by Roy’s apartment last night, four nights ago? Before I went up to see him. Why was the top half gone this-. That morning?”

Roy had remained looking at the phone, but when Ed spoke he looked to his face. Ed couldn’t read the emotion on his face,it was one he had never seen before.

“It had broken the day before, and they did an emergency repair.”

Ed nodded.

“I do so much research in this, this is the first time I’ve ever gotten injured.”

“And it will be the last.” Roy’s voice was firm.

Ed looked at him, an eyebrow raised, and Al looked at Roy with hope in his eyes.

“I must insist that you never do anything this reckless again.”

Ed rolled his, “Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

Roy crossed his arms over his chest, and Al stood up, “Roy, while I am completely on your side, I am going to go tea, cause I have a feeling I do not want to be present for your first major couples argument.”

Ed watched as Al abandoned him. When he was out the door, Ed dragged his eyes back to Roy. He took in his appearance, the tired look in his eyes, the hard set to his mouth, the way his shoulders were tense but low. Ed realized he was seeing a type of panic on Roy for the first time.

He held out his hand and Roy took it. He played with Roy’s finger tips, and Roy sat next to him, one arm still crossed over his chest. Ed took a deep breath,

“I get it. I do dangerous stupid things. I jump across rooftops, and do unnecessary flips.”

Roy’s mouth turned down, and the fingers Ed was holding twitched.

“But it's so much more than that to me. It sounds stupid, but it’s the only time I’ve ever truly felt. Free? Like my mind is silent, and I can actually see the city, and how beautiful it actually is and just. It’s so much Roy. So much that I can’t even describe it. I can’t give that up. Not for anything. I wouldn’t even give it up for Al.”

Roy signed by the end of his speech, his hand curling more firmly in Ed’s.

“Not even for Al?”

Ed laughed, “no. Not for Al.”

Roy nodded, “Then you’ll know that my nagging you to quit will be from a place of my love?”

Ed felt his chest swell with affection, “Yes. I know. I love you.”

Roy brought Ed’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I forgot, completely forgot, that the city they live in is solar punk, and futuristic. Like, its an alternate universe where everything is the same as ours, but we have actually cool solar punk cities. I guess just cause this au was never really about the city/world building and thats ok. But please know they live in the most beautiful solar punk city you could imagine.


	7. Roy 'just move in with me' Mustang

The next three weeks went by in a blur of making content when he could, explaining about his secret second channel to the public, and lots of physical therapy.

Ed was able to get back most of the mobility in his arm, in his hand especially, almost over working it, too stubborn to lose his favorite form of work. The only thing that would really be a reminder of the fall would be the fact that the imprint of the fire escape was permanently scarred into his upper shoulder. Ed was almost impressed with how bad ass it looked, but Al and Roy hated it.

Al and Roy had been very integral in his recovery. Mostly because they told him when to slow the fuck down, and drink water, and ‘please Ed, stop, you need to rest too.’ Was said to him so many times, he could tell it was coming from the look in their eyes.

-

He was sitting on the couch with Roy, Al out getting groceries, when Roy said something that shocked him into silence,

“Move in with me.”

Ed just looked at him, “What?”

“Move in with me. I want you to live with me.”

-

“How could you tell him no!” 

Al was more ferrous with Ed about not moving in with Roy then Roy had been about Ed not moving in with Roy.

“I can’t leave you!”

Al looked at him like he had grown another head. Then he looked away, sheepishly at the wall. Ed didn’t like that look.

“What.”

Al looked back at him, guilt in his eyes, “ I was gonna talk to you about moving in with Ling and his crew.”

Ed felt his stomach drop.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m really not, I was going to bring it up with, for the both of us to move in with their crew, but then you fell from Roy’s roof and-”

Ed stomped out of the room, but Al just moved with him and continued,

“It wasn’t my idea, Ling offered. I want to say yes. I want you to be happy, if you want to move with me, then do it, but if you want to move in with Roy, please brother,” Al stepped in front of him, grabbing his face and forcing Ed to look Al in the eyes,” Please do what makes you happy. And if that is living with the love of your life, why would I want to be what stopped you.”

Ed watched Al walk away from him to their couch, where he picked up the book he had been reading earlier.

Ed walked into his room after standing there for a moment longer then he should have. He opened the window and climbed his fire escape to the roof.

He wasn’t stupid enough that he was going to do a parkou routine, but he sat on the edge of the building, wind whipping his hair back and forth, and he let himself think. Ed was good at pros and cons lists. This one took a long time to make, but in the end there where more pros then cons.

-

Ed sat across from Roy a week later. They were at a fancy restaurant, way more fancy than anything Ed actually liked to eat at, but it was nice. It was their one year anniversary.

Roy was eating some fancy steak dish, and Ed was having something he couldn’t even pronounce, but it tasted good. Roy took a sip of his wine when Ed decided it was time,

“Ask me again?”

Roy looked at him, a question in his eyes as he sat his glass back down gently.

“Ask me to move in with you again?”

Ed both loved and hated the slightly confident smile that Roy got, so much so that he almost said no just to spite him when Roy asked,

“Move in with me? Live with me? Let me kiss you every morning, and tell you I love you every night? I want to see you in my bed, under my duvet that you love so much, with your hair peeking out, almost glowing in the sun? Live with me?”

But how could Ed ever say no to that.

“Yes.”

-

It surprisingly didn’t take all that long to get his stuff moved into Roy’s apartment. It took longer to get Roy’s home office that he never used clean on one side so he could have it for filming and streaming.

He wasn’t even halfway done when he went to look for Roy. He found him in the kitchen, cooking them dinner, a big smile on his face. Ed came up behind him and hugged him from behind. Roy jumped but settled, and hummed,

“Going well love?”

Ed sighed against the back of Roy’s shoulder, “I have the desk set up, but I think I’ll do the rest in the morning.”

Roy chuckled, “Sounds good, I was just thinking about how I was going to try and convince you to come have dinner.”

Ed pressed a kiss to Roy’s neck, “Never have to convince me to break for food.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

After dinner, curled up on the couch with Roy, Roy’s finger’s playing with his hair, Ed mused out loud,

“I am happy.”

Roy’s fingers paused, “Was that ever something you thought you wouldn’t be? Moving in with me you thought you might not be happy?”

Ed thought about it for a second, “No, I knew I would be happy. But I just didn’t think it would be right now, at first. But also I meant, you make me happy. I am happy that you are here in my life. That I got to meet you.”

Roy pressed a smiling kiss against his temple, “ I am happy too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The Last Chapter!!! I can’t believe we made it here! I did it, I actually completed a multi chaptered fic! I feel so proud of myself. Also, you guys get the last two chapters at once because it took me too long to write them tbh. Thank you to Everyone who has posted a comment, and kudos, and bookmarked, and eve just read this fic. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from White Tee- Corpse. Which has nothing todo with the fic, but considering this is a gaming youtubers fic, I felt it was fitting, and I only do song lyric titles lol.


End file.
